


overworked

by Rawritsamehh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawritsamehh/pseuds/Rawritsamehh
Summary: Phil has a tendency to overwork himself, but Dan knows how to help.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	overworked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoapuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/gifts).



> hello everyone! this is my very first attempt at anything smutty so...be kind and enjoy :)

He has fingers gripping tightly on his hip and a tongue in his ass. 

It’s a good day. 

Well, it’s a good day  _ now _ . 

——-

Phil woke up already stressed. He rolled out of bed, barely acknowledging the still sleeping form next to him, and didn’t even bother to grab his glasses before he set off on his quest for coffee. 

He regrets that decision when he’s struggling to see which jar is decaf and which isn’t, but he just sighs and picks one in hopes that it’s the right jar. Phil silently curses Dan for insisting they own decaf. 

Eventually he stumbles back to their bedroom to grab his glasses, throws on one of Dan’s absurdly long (albeit cozy) hoodies, and heads back to the lounge. He wishes he could stay in bed today but unfortunately, he has a lot he  _ has _ to get done. 

——-

Phil is on the patio munching on toast in one hand and typing with the other when Dan wakes. He barely takes his eyes off of the document he’s working on, but he does smile when Dan walks over to rub his back and drop a kiss to his head. Thankfully, he heads back inside without insisting on conversation. They've been together long enough to know that some days just need to be quiet. 

After his third cup of coffee and fifth slice of toast, Phil finally gets around to stretching and just...  _ breathing _ . It’s not even noon and yet he’s already exhausted. It’s been a long few hours of emails back and forth about merch, trying to figure out some bugs on his website, getting things started for a few video ideas, a video chat meeting with their accountant, attempting to plan next year’s appearances, and even working a bit on the script he’s hoping to send out to people soon. He’s feeling really good about this script. 

Deep down, Phil knows he’s overworking himself again. He knows he shouldn’t, and he knows what happens if he goes on for too long like this. Still, he can’t stop. The buzzing in his head won’t let him. 

Sometimes he starts to doubt his own self-worth when he isn’t busy with work. His therapist has explained to him, many times, that it makes sense; Phil has been going nonstop for over ten years now. It's difficult to break out of that mindset, and today is a particularly difficult day.

So, on days like today, when he can’t quiet his brain, he works. He throws himself into any and everything he can. 

——-

Dan tries his best to help Phil on the rough days. He offers to take over some of the emails, to make the scary phone calls, to help edit a video. He even offers to tackle the household chores they typically rely on rock paper scissors for.

Sometimes it helps. Sometimes it doesn’t. 

Today, it doesn’t. 

There is, however, another way that Dan can help when Phil is at the brink of overexertion. 

——-

“Phil?” 

Phil jumps, turning to see Dan standing in the doorway. 

“Oh! Hey.” Phil offers a little smile. 

“Come inside, yeah?” Dan is speaking in his soft voice; the one often reserved for small children and cute animals. And for Phil on days like this. 

He is already focused on his laptop again. “I will in a bit. I have a few more things to go over-“

Dan interrupts before he can finish. “Phil. Come inside. Let’s go to bed.” 

Before Phil can even process what was being said, Dan was grabbing his hand and leading him inside. 

——

Dan loves to worship Phil on days like this. To prove to him that he  _ is _ worthy, that he deserves to relax and be doted upon. 

So, Phil is laid out on their bed, ass shamelessly on display. He spent many years feeling incredibly self-conscious and  _ wrong _ over the things he enjoys; he’s thankful he’s gotten past that. 

Dan isn't holding back with his tricks. He knows Phil’s body well, and he knows just where to lick, where to suck, where to press, to get Phil to completely lose himself– and fast.

It’s barely been five minutes and Phil is already feeling the jolts and sparks as he goes fully pliant. 

Dan’s tongue is thrust deep into his ass, and he moves his hand from Phil’s hip to rub that delicious spot from the outside. Phil groans and bites his pillow; being assaulted with pleasure inside and out simultaneously always feels like it’s  _ almost _ too intense. Almost. Right now, it’s exactly what he needs. 

It’s just enough to get the buzzing in his brain to stop. 

Soon, almost too intense turns into not enough. Phil blindly reaches for the bedside drawer– not willing to let Dan stop just yet– and grabs the familiar bottle they keep stashed there. He feels Dan hum pleasantly against him, followed by a cheeky little nip, as he reaches out for the bottle. It’s moments like this where he is beyond glad that they barely need verbal communication in bed. 

Phil lets out a breath with a moan once he feels Dan's cool, slick fingers begin to sink in. 

The dual sensations of pleasure continue and Phil– well, he feels like he’s on fire. He can feel it deep into his toes and all the way to his scalp. He wasn’t expecting more than a fuck if he’s being honest, but he really should’ve realized Dan had more in mind. 

Dan’s whispering affirmations while leaving a trail of kisses all over his ass, thighs, and everywhere else he can possibly reach. Phil is barely hanging on– he’s a whimpering mess, and tears have begun falling down his face. He knows he won’t last much longer. 

His legs begin to tremble. Dan continues to massage with his fingers, but moves his other hand to stroke along Phil’s thigh before leaning over to focus on his neck. 

“That’s it. Let go, Phil. I’ve got you.” Dan breathes against Phil’s ear. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Phil comes with a gasp and is flooded with relief and bliss. 

——-

Phil has no idea how much time has passed when he’s finally able to speak again, but he couldn’t care less. He is fully wrapped around Dan– not unlike a koala– while Dan cards his fingers through his hair. He never wants to leave this exact spot. 

“Thank you.” He murmurs, still refusing to move. 

Dan smiles but says nothing, turning to place a kiss on Phil’s forehead. They snuggle down a bit farther, well aware they will be here for a while. 

He isn’t sure how he’ll feel tomorrow, or next week, but for the moment...Phil’s content. 


End file.
